cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Generals universe timeline
Here is the timeline of Command & Conquer: Generals, its expansion pack, Zero Hour, and its sequel, Generals 2. Pre-GLA War 1914-1918 AD * World War I started by the assassination of Archduke Franz Ferdinand by Gavrillo Princip, member of the Bosnian Youth movement, in Sarajevo. 1939-1945 * World War II begins with Nazi Germany invasion of Poland. USA enters war after the Japanese bomb Pearl Harbor. 1949 * The People's Republic of China is proclaimed under Mao Zedong. 1991 * As Iraq invades and annexes Kuwait, USA allies with 33 other nations attacks the Iraqi forces, resulting in the Gulf War. * The Soviet Union collapses and splits into 15 republics with Russia being the largest. 2001 * 'September 11 '- Planned by Osama bin Laiden, four al-Qaeda terrorist groups hijacks four planes resulting in two of the planes crashing in the World Trade Center Twin Towers , one in the Pentagon, and one in a field in Pennsylvania. * The war in Afghanistan begins with USA invading the nation in response to the September 11 attacks. 2003 * USA invades Iraq resulting in the overthrowing of Saddam Hussein's government. Mid 2000's * The Global Liberation Army is formed. al-Qaeda, the Taliban, and other Islamic terrorist groups are presumably merged into the GLA. Early 2013 * The GLA invades the western part of China * During a military parade in Beijing, GLA suicide bombers bomb Beijing, starting the GLA War. War against the GLA First phase (Generals) *Chinese troops achieved the first victory against the GLA, taking out a bunker holding stolen nuclear materials outside Beijing (The Dragon Awakes). *GLA Terrorist threat & the Hong Kong Convention Center is destroyed by Chinese forces in Hong Kong (Hong Kong Crisis). *The Three Gorges Dam was destroyed, destroying GLA forces in the area, followed by the destruction of a nearby base from Chinese forces (A Flood of Violence). *GLA chemical factory bombed by Chinese MiGs in Tibet after a commando raid led by Black Lotus removed GLA anti-air emplacements (Broken Alliances). *GLA bases in and around Balykchy destroyed by US and Chinese coalition (Scorched Earth). *Railway bridge destroyed by Black Lotus to stop the GLA from transporting troops by train (Dead in Their Tracks). *GLA base in Dushanbe destroyed by Chinese forces, marking the PLA's final victory (Nuclear Winter). *A dam in the Shymkent DMZ is blown up by GLA forces and destroying Chinese forces in the area (Black Rain). *GLA forces in the Almaty region seize 40,000 dollars of UN aid from local civilians (Almaty Supply Raid). *GLA sparked massive riots in Astana that caused 40,000 dollars worth in damage to the city (The Astana Riots). *GLA forces led by Jarmen Kell destroyed the American Airfield in Turkey (Down From The Skies). *GLA forces recapture toxins in the Aral Sea area that had been lost to a US advance (Toxin Trade). *A Chinese-backed GLA splinter cell in Kazakhstan destroyed by GLA loyalists (Splinter Cell). *GLA fighters take the Baikonur launch facility after defeating US and Chinese garrisons (The Taking Of Baikonur). *US forces destroyed a GLA bio-chemical factory in the Mazar Free Fire Zone in Afghanistan during training operations (Silent Dawn). *GLA Scud Storm in Baghdad destroyed by US forces (Final Justice). *Three downed US pilots rescued from GLA captivity by US forces under Colonel Burton (Treasure Hunt). *Retreating US forces rescued from destruction by efforts of nearby Comanche base (Guardian Angel). *US forces land on the beaches of the Caspian Sea and destroyed two GLA bases (Stormbringer). *US forces destroy GLA bases, responsible for the death of a diplomat who's working for the United Nations (Blue Eagle). *GLA forces and Chinese defectors destroyed by US forces (Desperate Union). *US and Chinese forces destroy the main GLA base in Akmola (Last Call). Second phase (Zero Hour) *Launch facilities in Baikonur destroyed by American forces after GLA chemical attacks on European bases (Global Security). *American forces under Colonel Burton defend UN aid convoys in Somalia with assistance from an American carrier battle group (Defending The Docks). *Colonel Burton and Black Lotus destroy a GLA chemical lab in Mount Elbrus (Snow Fall). *US forces paradrop into Iran to capture an oil field which fund the GLA brokers (Black Gold). *US forces and GLA defectors capture four chemical missile launch sites (Area Fifty-Two). *General Mohmar Deathstrike escapes pursuing US forces, being on the run from them (Flight of Deathstrike/The Great Escape). *GLA separatists led by Prince Kassad are destroyed by GLA loyalists in Cairo, Egypt (Hidden Agenda). *GLA forces capture an American Particle cannon and use it to destroy a docked aircraft carrier (On the Waterfront). *Jarmen Kell leads a daring raid into the USA to steal twenty toxin samples at a nearby airport (Jarmen Kell and the Forty Thieves). *The main US Central Command in Stuttgart is destroyed by GLA forces using stolen US and Chinese weapons (Sneak Attack). *Chinese forces retake an American outpost after the GLA's victory in destroying the US Central Command Center (The Dragon Unleashed). *A GLA attack on a Chinese nuclear power plant is defeated (Defending The Fire). *GLA presence in Corburg eliminated by Chinese forces in taking down statues (Liberation). *Chinese forces intercept and destroy a large force of GLA forces retreating from Europe (Burning Skies). *The last GLA forces in Europe are defeated by the Chinese (The Dragon's Destiny). Between GLA War I and GLA War II 2014 * The Chinese sign a treaty with Europe forming the Eurasian Unity League. * As a result of the military spending during the GLA War, China suffers an economic depression. 2015? * The EUL breaks up as a result of the economic crisis in China. * The European Union rises as a military superpower 2016-2017 (persumed, exact date unknown) * North and South Korea is unified under North Korea rule. * The Asian-Pacific Alliance is formed. Late 2010's to Early 2020's * The GLA is restructured. Second GLA War (Generals 2) *World leaders are mere seconds from signing a global treaty and bringing an end to war when a devastating terrorist attack rips through the peace conference, killing all in attendance. Category:Timeline